Ironic
by KsoMendokze
Summary: Là où il est question de piraterie, d'alcool qui coule à flot et de femmes atrocement laides.


**Bonjour,**

Ca fait un bail que je n'étais plus passée par ici mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je crois décidément qu'on peut être fixé sur ma fréquence de publication ;)

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse à plat ventre pour toutes les fautes que vous pourriez trouver et (une nouveauté!) pour le langage coloré d'Arthur. Oui, cela change un peu de mon style habituel, je n'ai pas su résister à l'appel de la piraterie.

Ah et le titre est en anglais car c'est essentiellement le point de vue d'Arthur qui est exposé ici.

Bonne lecture !

 **IRONIC**

L'alcool coulait à flot, encore ce soir. On en remplissait de grosses chopes de bois à ras-bord pour en renverser la moitié en fêtant un énième pillage. Tout ça, dans le joyeux bordel de la taverne qui résonnait de chansons paillardes chantées affreusement par un choeur de pirates ivres.

Francis se faufilait patiemment entre rires gras et coups de feu, tentant de préserver un peu de sa superbe de Haut corsaire de France, au milieu de tous ces corps titubants et puants la débauche.

Il allait enfin pouvoir s'attabler lorsque qu'on le bouscula. Fronçant le nez, il se retourna pour voir un flibustier particulièrement laid agripper un pan de ce qui semblait être une robe de femme.

«Hé l'affreuse, ça t' dirais de p'sser... peu de bon temps, ... rien' que toi ...moi ce soir ! »

Inconsciemment, Francis se mit à examiner le visage gonflé par les beuveries. Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent dans une sorte de transe à mi-chemin entre fascination et répulsion sur la mâchoire tombante du soûlard. Sa voix grasse et stupide lui donnait d'horribles frisons de dégoût sous son uniforme.

Il devrait intervenir, laisser une femme, fût-ce-t-elle laide, en proie à une telle créature serait un crime des plus atroces mais avant qu'il ne pût esquisser le moindre geste, une grande main pâle vint arracher violemment l'étoffe verte des mains avides avant d' asséner un coup de pied bien placé. Le bandit s'effondra sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd.

Francis vit le capuchon glisser lentement libérant de longs cheveux blonds avant que la personne auxquels ils appartenaient ne parte à vive allure, prenant soin, au passage, de piétiner consciencieusement son agresseur.

Francis Bonnefoy resta longtemps, là. Immobile. A regarder la silhouette s'éloigner le pas conquérant, la démarche agressive, au milieu de cris obscènes et de bagarres. Et quand elle disparut, enfin, de son champ de vision, l'air un peu indécis qui s'était peint sur son visage se vit bien vite remplacé par une expression amusée, un brin moqueuse.

...

Il faisait trop noir, on y voyait pas à deux-mètres. Ses bottes claquaient sur le plancher avant qu'elles ne s'enfonçassent dans la boue. Une juron contrarié mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'une une main brûlante vint brusquement lui saisir le poignet avec rudesse.

Encore une de ses loques humaines, sûrement. Vermine des mers, bonne qu'à se saouler en se plaignant dans les bars. En somme, rien d'autre que de la chair à canon bonne à se faire tuer par le premier qui dégaine. Qu'il se montre, pourvu que cela fût rapide.

Cependant c'était tout autre chose qui apparut. Un visage connu. La lumière vacillante de la bougie que Francis tenait entre ses doigts, faisait jouer des reflets ocres le long de ses boucles soyeuses. Elles s'entortillaient avec grâce, ondulant joliment pour lui retomber dans un mouvement souple contre la mâchoire où un sourire enjôleur se dessinait dans l'obscurité.

«Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas exister de femme aussi laide.»

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il continuait à se moquer en anglais, forçant néanmoins sur son insupportable accent français.

«Je reconnaîtrai ces sourcils jusqu'au bout du monde.»

Et puisque ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les siens, Francis ne vit pas l'éclat du poignard briller. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la brûlure d'une éraflure le contraignant à lui lâcher le poignet qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence entre ses mains.

Il ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire.

«Est-ce la nouvelle mode en Angleterre de se travestir, Arthur ? »

Arthur avait beau être un homme flegmatique, le rouge lui monta jusqu'aux yeux. Ce n'est qu'à grandes peines qu'il se retint de ne pas se jeter prestement sur son rival en l'assénant de coups et d'injures toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Et il en avait appris des vilains mots en prenant la mer.

A la place, il tenta de se draper d'une dignité froide et imperméable tandis qu'il tirait sur sa perruque tentant de reprendre contenance.

Pourquoi de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, fallait-il que ce soit sur Francis qu'il tombe accoutré de la sorte ?

Ce dernier se frottait le bras, ne cillant pas comme attendant une explication. Il n'en reçut aucune. A la place, Arthur avait décidé de passer son chemin ignorant superbement ses grands yeux bleus insistants.

Il n'avait rien à dire à Francis, absolument rien à dire et il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se permettre d'aller chercher une escarmouche. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, voir Francis se tordre de douleur sous son joug et défigurer son visage de joli garçon faisaient partie d'un de ses plaisirs simples qui rendaient la vie toujours aussi belle même après des centaines d'années d'existence. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le fuckin' moment. Pas maintenant, abandonné de son équipage, en territoire ennemi.

Inutile de s'abaisser plus bas que terre et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer autant le laisser. Là. Seul. Ivre mort, rampant dans la boue et délirant sur des visions purement fantasmagorique comportant le terrible, le fameux Capitaine Kirkland dans une robe à fleurs.

Personne ne le croira.

Il l'aurait bien piétiné, tiens, si cela n'aurait pas fait un boucan d'enfer. Parce qu'il fallait absolument que ce crétin se débattît.

Mais c'était beaucoup en attendre de ce maudit français.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'autre avait pris une profonde inspiration et sa voix assourdissante retentissait déjà de toute part :

«KIRKLAND ! KIRKLAND IS HERE !» **(1)**

Shit.

Arthur se retourna furieusement. Eclairé par la lumière vacillante de la chandelle, Francis se tenait toujours désinvoltement là, un sourire goguenard aux bords des lèvres.

«Tu devrais réajuster ta perruque, darlin'.»

Bastard.

Il en aurait ri, le capitaine Kirkland, il aurait ri jaune mais l'écho des pas vacillants d'une cohue de pirates lui parvenaient déjà.

Sans se poser plus de question, il se précipita sur la source de ses ennuis, ce maudit, cet horrible français qui le regardait maintenant de haut et lorsqu'il s'empara du col de la chemise immaculée de ce dernier, un éclat de compréhension vint bien vite assombrir les yeux bleus de Francis .

«Non...Attends tu ne vas pas oser...»

Et au fur et à mesure que le sourire de Francis s'estompait, ce fut Arthur qui montra ses canines acérées dans un sourire sauvage plein d'insolence, celui de l'effroyable Captain Kirkland.

«Oh yes.»

C'est ainsi qu'il attira Francis dans sa folle course. Il tirait toujours impitoyablement plus fort sur le morceau de tissu sous son emprise en le couvrant d'injures lorsque ce dernier le ralentissait. Vu la douceur de l'étoffe entre ses doigts, elle avait dû coûter une fortune. Cette constation le rendit tout bonnement euphorique tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans des ruelles tortueuses sans tenir compte de ses exclamations de douleur.

«I got you Bonnefoy, jubilait-il entre ses dents, I got you.» **(2)**

Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver le navire de cet idiot et en prendre le commandement. Avec un otage pareil, l'équipage serait obligé de se soumettre à lui et il en profiterait certainement pour filer fissa. Avoir des français sous sa botte, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.

Et tandis qu'il se songeait avec délice à tous les outrages qui leurs ferait subir, pas une seule seconde ne lui vint à l'idée que France ait pu mourir d'étouffement. C'était néanmoins ce que ce dernier tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre en prenant une inquiétante teinte violacée.

Lorsqu'Arthur tourna à l'angle qu'il se retrouva avec un français inconscient sur les bras, il n'en mena pas large. Et surtout pas, lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid d'une arme contre sa nuque.

«¿Qué tenemos aquí?» **(3)**

C'était décidément son jour. Peut-être qu'il avait visé trop haut, quitter une zone sous le joug espagnol grâce à un navire français cela ne pouvait être que trop ironique, même pour le capitaine Kirkland.

Alors, Arthur fit la dernière chose qui lui restait à faire. Il lâcha le col de la chemise de Francis qui vint s'étaler sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable. Il en aurait trouvé une satisfaction sauvage s'il n'avait pas eu à se tourner consciencieusement ensuite dans un mouvement lent pour faire face aux yeux verts pince-sans-rire d'Antonio :

«Pourparlers ?»

 **...**

 **(1)** «KIRKLAND ! KIRKLAND EST ICI !»

 **(2)** Je te tiens Bonnefoy

 **(3)** «Qu'avons-nous ici ?»

 **Merci de votre lecture et j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
